


Breakfast In Bed

by blossum



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Breakfast in Bed, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, The beast - Freeform, ZEN THE KNIGHT, basically just self indulgent smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossum/pseuds/blossum
Summary: "You had been planning this day for about three weeks now. It was the first birthday you and Zen were going to celebrate together since the start of your relationship, and you were ecstatic. Naturally, today had to be perfect. After all, you had the perfect boyfriend, and he didn't deserve any less."You planned breakfast in bed for the birthday boy, but Zen has a better idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried getting this done in time for Zen's birthday, but things don't always work out the way we plan. Anyways, here's some self indulgent smut for the birthday boy.

You ran through your mental checklist one last time. French toast, cooked. Coffee, made. New lingerie, on. Finally everything was perfect. Now all you needed to do was to wake up your boyfriend. 

“Rise and shine, birthday boy,” you cooed in Zen’s ear as you gently shook his shoulder, trying to rouse him from his slumber. “I have a surprise for you~”

You had been planning this day for about three weeks now. It was the first birthday you and Zen were going to celebrate together since the start of your relationship, and you were ecstatic. Naturally, today had to be perfect. After all, you had the perfect boyfriend, and he didn't deserve any less. Cliche as it might be, you were pretty excited to bring him breakfast in bed, and that was just the start. Zen had no idea there was a surprise party for him later in the day, complete with the RFA, close cast mates (current and former), his director, and his favorite things; fish-shaped bread, cake, and his favorite performance of his playing in the background. Playing the musical was Jaehee’s idea, but you knew it would make Zen happy, or at least make him laugh. 

Finally, Zen started to stir and wake from his slumber. “Good morning, princess,” he said mid-yawn, stretching his arms above his head. You couldn't help but gaze at his muscles as they moved slightly under the skin. Everything about him was perfect. Even only seconds into consciousness he was breathtaking. “You're up early.”

“I had to get my surprise ready for you!” You pecked his cheek before crawling off the bed. “Now stay there and I'll be right back,” you promised as you made your way to the kitchen. 

“Does this surprise have anything to do with that new and incredibly tempting lingerie you're wearing?” He called from the bedroom, and you couldn't help but smile. 

“Not exactly, but it's a bonus!” You started placing the toast on his plate, along with some fresh fruit and a small bowl of syrup when you heard footsteps creeping up the hallway. “I told you to stay put!” You protested, and soon felt strong arms wrap around your waist. 

“Mmm, you're just too tempting, I had to come and bring you back to bed with me,” he whispered in your ear before grabbing a strawberry off the tray and eating it. “I promise you I will eat every last bite,  _ after _ I get you to come cuddle with your boyfriend on his birthday.” 

He made the offer so tempting, it was hard to resist. Surely the food would be fine being left out for a bit. You sighed before finally agreeing. “Fine, but only because I can't say no to you on your birthday.”

“Don't tell me that, I'll let the power go to my head,” he teased, the grabbed your hand and led you back to the bedroom. 

Before you knew it, you were being pulled down onto the bed and on top of Zen, and he quickly caught your lips in a kiss. You couldn't help the small moan that left your mouth as he started running one of his hands through your hair and tugging slightly on the strands at the base of your neck. It was a weak spot for you both. Another groan slipped out as his other hand gripped your thigh, this one causing Zen to lift his hips up to meet yours, the friction a welcomed gift. 

“Z-zen, you said you just wanted to cuddle before breakfast,” you whined, thinking about the food that was going to get cold if he kept this up. 

“It's your fault for being so damn irresistible in that black lace. What else were you expecting when you put that on?” Another gentle pull on your hair, and his lips moved to trail kisses along your neck. “Besides,” he whispered, lips tickling your collarbone, “it's my birthday, isn't it?”

To be completely honest, you knew this was going to happen, lingerie or not. You just figured you'd get some food in him first. Clearly, you underestimated The Beast. 

Slowly, his hands glided up your thighs until they rested on your hips, fingers slipping under the fabric of your underwear. He didn't move yet to take them off, but his silent message was clear. Another gentle buck of his hips left you whimpering and eager for more direct contact. 

Once again, his lips found yours and coaxed your mouth open to let his tongue massage yours. Instinctively your hips began to grind against his, craving some form of relief. 

“Take them off,” Zen commanded, emphasizing his point by slipping his hands under the fabric to squeeze your ass. 

Without hesitation, you hurried to get the damn thing off, clumsy in your haste. It wasn't easy to get off underwear while straddling Zen, so you had to briefly climb off of him, but as soon as the garment was removed, you resumed your place in his lap. His hand shot out to grab yours when you started undoing the top, his eyes sending a playful warning. 

“Keep the top on for now, princess,” he practically purred, and you were elated to know he liked the new lingerie as much as you did. Your hands drifted to the waistband of his sweatpants, but once again your motions were halted. With a sly smirk on his face, he held you up by the hips and slowly started scooting down the bed. 

“Wha…what are you doing?” You demanded, incredibly flustered. You could feel the heat in your cheeks become worse as he positioned his head directly under your hips, hands gently massaging your thighs. Previous sexual encounters together aside, you were almost embarrassed at the lewd position. 

“You wanted me to have breakfast in bed, didn't you?” He asked, his voice innocent, but eyes glinting with mischief and lust. He winked at you before slowly dragging his tongue gently between your folds. Quickly, your hands shot out to grip the headboard, holding on for dear life as he continued to unravel you with his mouth. 

You stopped trying to control the constant flow of moans now slipping out as he continued to ravish you with his tongue. It felt too good to care. You were eager to lose yourself in the blissful feeling. His tongue alternated between slow, gentle licks, and firm strokes, occasionally dipping the soft muscle inside you to drive you wild. He was purposefully ignoring your clit, trying to tease you and drive you insane. 

“Zen, please...” you begged, knowing that's exactly what he wanted. A quick flick of his tongue against your clit was nothing but a tease as he silently communicated with you. You were on the right track, but it wasn't enough. “Zen, baby, I need it. I want it so bad. Please!” You cried out, and you were immediately rewarded. Without hesitation he shifted his focus to the tiny bundle of nerves, relentlessly sucking on your clit, driving you wild and making your legs tremble above him. 

You were all but riding his face as his velvet tongue continued to bring you closer and closer to the edge. You let one hand relinquish its grip on the headboard, only to instead knot itself in Zen’s hair. He moaned around your clit, the soft vibrations adding to the euphoria. You were so close now, you could barely stand it. Zen switched back to thrusting his tongue into you, as deep as it would go, and you couldn't help the cries leaving your mouth from the pleasure. 

“Z-zen, I'm so close!” His hands went to grip your ass again as he returned his concentration to your clit, dragging you closer to your climax. You could feel the pressure building up inside of you, affecting almost every single part of you. You tensed up one more time as you finally orgasmed, the sensation filling your whole body. Both of your hands grabbed onto Zen’s hair and pulled as you cried out, his tongue never stopping its motions to help you ride out the wave. 

You were breathless and squirming as he finished cleaning up your juices with his tongue before sliding back up and letting you collapse on his chest. “That was amazing,” you sighed, then tilted your head up to give Zen a lazy kiss, tasting yourself on his lips. 

“Mmm, you're absolutely delicious, MC,” he cooed, making you blush profusely. He softly ran his hands through your hair, but his stiffness poking your leg brought you back to reality. “However,” he started, and slowly rubbed himself against your leg, “I'm not done with you yet.”

Rejuvenated by the desire to please your boyfriend, you slid his sweatpants down his legs, and helped him kick them off, along with his boxers. His dick, now free from its confines, was so stiff it must've been aching. You gently wrapped a hand around it, and he hissed from the contact, happy to finally get a little relief. You continued working him as Zen reached over to grab a condom from the nightstand drawer. He wasted no time at all ripping the package open with his teeth. 

“Would you like to do the honors, my love?” You took the condom from his hand and placed the center on the tip of his penis, and slowly rolled the rubber down his length. With a shift of your hips, you lined him up with your entrance, rubbing his member along your opening to lubricate him, and slowly guided it inside of you, inch by inch, until you were seated flat on his lap. 

Breathing heavy and biting your lip, you let yourself adjust to the feeling of him inside you, his dick twitching and growing in anticipation. “You feel so good,” he moaned, struggling to stay still. 

“If you keep growing I won't be able to start moving,” you teased, and he chuckled. 

“It's your fault the beast is so excited.” You started rolling your hips against his, getting more and more used to the intrusion. Besides, even if it was his birthday, you couldn't resist teasing him and making him wait. Finally, much to his relief, you lifted yourself up and all but slammed back down, making Zen cry out. 

“A-ah… yes, yes MC!” He kept moaning and mumbling out cries of praise as you continued to fuck yourself on him. “Ohhh...my god, you...you feel a-amazing!” He could barely get out coherent sentences as you rode him. “So...beautiful…” Zen sat up and clung to you as you kept working him with your hips, his lips connecting with your neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin. 

“Ohh...ow!” You didn't mind the slight pain from him marking you. “Ughhh….Hyun…” hearing his birth name being whispered by you in pleasure revved him up that much more. 

Suddenly you were on your back, Zen plowing into you as he ravished your mouth with his tongue. He hiked your leg up and around his waist, creating a better angle for him to thrust into you, and your nails found his back and clawed down, the sting causing Zen to increase his speed. 

“Zen… fuck! S-so good!” You groaned, the sensation of your clit rubbing against his stomach bring you closer to another orgasm. 

He quickly removed his dick from you, the loss leaving you feeling confused, then roughly flipped you onto your stomach. He gripped your hips, bringing them up to meet his, and immediately inserted himself back into you, pounding into you just as fast as before. You cried out from the pressure; you absolutely loved being flipped and tossed around in the heat of things. 

“Close...again,” you were barely able to get out the words, and immediately his hand wrapped around your waist, middle finger finding your clit and rubbing. You gave the loudest moan yet from the sensation of being filled by his cock and having your clit stimulated. It was almost too much to handle. 

“Cum for me, baby,” Zen demanded, low and raspy voice right by your ear. “I want to feel you cum on my dick like a good girl.” His finger never stopped as you rushed closer to the edge of another orgasm, and your hips rutted back against his without your control. It felt so good. The feeling of the combined pleasure simultaneously too much and just enough. Your vision started going blurry as your whole body tensed up once again, bracing itself for another climax. With just a few more hard thrusts, you were screaming out Zen’s name and cumming hard. It was so much more intense than your first one, and you were quickly becoming over-stimulated as his finger relentlessly worked your clit through your orgasm. 

“Nngh, MC!” Zen groaned, and with a final thrust he was cumming, motionless save for the twitching dick still inside you. 

Slowly, he removed himself from you and fell to the side, careful not to collapse on top of you. Your arms couldn't hold you up any longer, and gave out from under you soon after. The room was silent except for the pants coming from you both, each trying to catch your breath. 

“What a beautiful performance,” Zen praised, his voice filling the quiet room. “You looked so lovely up there as you rode me. So alluring.” You rolled over and hid your blushing face in the crook of his neck, embarrassed from the praise. “Don't hide, princess, you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I love you, Hyun,” you whispered against his neck. 

“I love you too, MC.” He wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. “Now that I've worked up an appetite, how about that breakfast you made?”

 

* * *

 

Zen was pleasantly surprised to see all of his friends at the party. You were so glad the plan was a success. The members of the RFA were invited back to the apartment after the party, and you were all seated in the living room, drinking champagne and chatting.

“This has been the best birthday ever, by far,” Zen announced, giving you a squeeze. 

“MC, did you do anything for Zen today before the party?” Yoosung asked innocently. 

Before you could answer, Zen interrupted. “Of course! I had a wonderful breakfast in bed.” He pecked your cheek, and you couldn't help but smile. “Oh, she made French toast, too.” You hit his arm as Seven and Jumin laughed knowingly, Jaehee looked away in embarrassment, and Yoosung looked confused. 

What were you ever going to do with this boy?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in literally 5 years so I hope this doesn't suck too terribly. Feel free to follow my tumblr if you love MysMe as much as I do. (@awsumblossum)


End file.
